The present invention is related to a method and system for initiating conversations between callers to a telephone service by matching callers to each other according to expressed interests and establishing a communication link between the matched callers.
Many people have a desire to talk with other people about topics of interest. Often, these people also desire to meet new people to converse with. One popular way to meet this need is through Internet-based chat services. These services allow a user connected to the Internet to enter virtual xe2x80x9cchat roomsxe2x80x9d dedicated to general or specific topics and engage in conversations with others in the same room.
Although Internet-chat systems are increasingly popular, they have several limitations. First, the systems are available only to those who have Internet-access and then, only when the users are at their computer. This prevents conversational needs from being met for an individual who is not at a computer or has poor computer skills. Another disadvantage is that Internet chat services are generally text-based, not vocal, and thus are more cumbersome to use than more conventional communication means, such as telephones. Internet-chat services of this type can thus be used only in limited circumstances and only by users with suitable computer equipment.
Unlike Internet-chat, basic telephone service is available almost universally and the wide availability of cellular telephone systems makes it possible for individuals to engage in conversations almost anywhere and at any time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and system to initiate conversations between parties using readily available telephone technology and without the limitations of text-based Internet chat-room environments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a telephonic-based system which allows callers to converse with others having common interest and also encourages future calls between those parties to increase system usage and therefore revenue.
These and other objectives are achieved by a method and system of the invention in which conversations are initiated between callers to a telephone service by matching callers to each other according to expressed interests. According to the method, when a call is received by the communication system, the calling party is asked to select from a menu of one or more topics of conversation. A list of prior callers is then accessed and the new caller is partnered with one of the prior callers having at least one of the selected topics in common. A telephonic or other communication link is then established between the new caller and the partner.
According to one aspect of the invention, at least a portion of the established call is billed at a first rate, such as a reduced rate or free. After a predetermined period of time has elapsed, one or both of the parties are billed at a second rate, such as a normal billing rate, unless the call is terminated. To prevent the same pair of callers from repeatedly being connected by the system, a partner history is maintained and the system ensures that previously partnered callers are not paired up again for at least a specified time span. As a result, a party can terminate a conversation with a partner they do not like and not be immediately paired up with the same partner. This feature also makes it difficult for partners to exploit the limited availability of the first billing rate period by repeatedly accessing the system and selecting obscure topics in an effort to be re-partnered with other.
Advantageously, this system matches partners who otherwise might not ever talk to each other and thereby increases the usage of the system from the first conversation after partners switch to the second rate and in subsequent regular telephone conversations which result from the newly developed acquaintances. In addition, the system preferably does not release information about callers to their partners. Thus, partners remain anonymous to each other unless they affirmatively decide to exchange personal information during the conversation.
A system implementing this method can be easily integrated within a telephone system using conventional techniques. In one implementation, a central switching system implementing the method is connected to the telephone network and assigned a designated telephone number. Users calling the designated system number are connected to the switching system which then holds and connects the various lines in accordance with the method using standard computer and telephone network equipment known to those of skill in the art. Alternatively, the system can be implemented by a third party connected to the telephone network.
As can be appreciated, the present invention benefits users of the system by providing a way for them to get acquainted with people having common fields of interest. The system is particularly useful for cellular telephone users since it provides a way for those with time to fill during long journeys to entertain themselves by engaging in informative and/or entertaining talks. This type of outlet also can be used by individuals driving long distances by themselves to keep alert and provide a source of entertainment.
Telephone service providers also benefit from using the present invention because it provides a potentially revenue generating use for resources otherwise not in use, e.g., in non-saturated areas and at off-peak times. An additional benefit for service providers is that people who get acquainted using the invention will in most cases talk to each other again in the future using regular service, thus increasing overall telephone system usage.